


Perfect

by Kiddidd



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Pearlmethyst week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 15:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiddidd/pseuds/Kiddidd
Summary: After a fight, Amethyst helps Pearl with her nightmares.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I did this for Pearlmethyst week and forgot to upload it here. XD

They were at it again. Garnet had left early on a solo mission and Steven was spending the day with Connie, leaving Pearl and Amethyst to themselves.

“Ugh, Amethyst please! It’s not that hard.” Pearl shouted as she gestured to the empty bags of chips lying all over the floor. 

“Geez Pierogi, lighten up!” 

Pearl pressed her lips together and clutched her hands, shaking them a little before she let out a loud groan and started to pick up the bags. 

“Why can’t you just clean up after yourself?” 

Amethyst snickered. “Damn Pearl, sorry not everyone’s as _pearlfect_ as you.” 

Pearl’s head snapped up as she picked up the last bag, she hated it when Amethyst called her that, but she just kept quiet and walked in to the kitchen to throw the bags away. 

As Pearl came out the kitchen again Amethyst was sprawled out on the couch with her head hanging off. She smirked as Pearl dusted her hand against each other, letting the crumbs on them fall to the ground. 

“You can be such a pain, do you know that?” Pearl asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. 

Amethyst just shrugged before she slipped off the couch, landing on the floor with a soft thud. Pearl rubbed her eyes before she looked down at Amethyst again. Amethyst shape-shifted her arm longer and reached over between the couch cushion and pulled out another bag of chips. 

“Amethyst!” 

“What?” Amethyst groaned as she pulled the bag open and dropped half of the chips into her mouth.

“How long have you been keeping those there?” 

“I donno, like a month or somethin’.” She said as she swallowed the rest of the chips and threw the bag next to her. 

“Why don’t you just eat the bag?” Pearl scoffed as she bent to pick it up. 

“I don’t feel like it. Why don’t you just get off my case?” Amethyst grabbed Pearl’s wrist and pulled her forward, causing Pearl to lose her balance and fall, landing with her face on Amethyst’s chest.

“Woah P, at least buy me dinner first.” Amethyst laughed and Pearl yanked her hand from Amethyst’s grip and quickly stood, her face burning a bright turquoise. 

“Aw, come on P. Get a sense of humor.” Amethyst laughed as she stood. 

“T-that’s not funny!” Pearl pouted as she scrunched the empty bag in her hands. 

“Was to me.” Amethyst said as she wiped a tear from her eye. 

“Not everybody can make a joke about everything like you!” 

“Damn Pearl it was a joke, get over it.” 

“No! You’re always like this why can’t you just be serious for once!” 

“Maybe ‘cause I don’t want to be boring like you. Sorry I’m not perfect like you! Dammit can you stop trying to make me somethin’ I’m not!” 

Pearl face fell a little and she took a step back. “I-I never said-”

“At least I’m a real gem and not some broken maintenance drone!” 

Amethyst clamped her hand over her mouth, as if to pull back what she’d just said but the look on Pearl’s face made it clear that she couldn’t. Tears welled up in her eyes, her cheeks bright turquoise again and Amethyst could see her body start to shake. 

“Fuck, no Pearl… I’m- I didn’t-” 

Pearl didn’t give her time to finish, as she let out a choked sob before dropping the empty bag and fleeing to her room. Leaving Amethyst on her own. 

“I didn’t mean it…” 

________________________

“Tada!” Steven shouted as he stepped back from Pearl, who had a blindfold neatly tied around her gem with a small bow in front. 

“Now when you sleep we won’t be able to see your dreams.” He stated proudly. The gems had agreed to have a sleepover with him and he was going out of his way to make sure that everyone was happy. 

Pearl gently pressed her fingers to her forehead and smiled down at him. “Thank you, Steven.” 

Just then the temple door opened and Garnet and Amethyst stepped out each carrying arms full of pillows that they had gotten from Amethyst’s room. Pearl locked eyes with Amethyst and the two stared at each other for a moment before Pearl looked down again as she rubbed her arm and Amethyst left her stomach turn. 

Steven sensed the tension and quickly got the DVD he had borrowed from Connie and put into the movie player. “Just need the snacks.” 

“We’ll get them.” Garnet said in her normal, calm voice as she nudged Amethyst to the kitchen. Once she was sure Steven and Pearl couldn’t hear her she spoke. “What did you do?” 

She asked and Amethyst nearly dropped the bowl of popcorn she was holding. Garnet kept quit and Amethyst sighed before she spoke. “I fucked up.” 

“Clearly.” 

“I didn’t mean it, I… It…” Amethyst groaned. “I don’t know what to do.” 

Garnet smiled. “You’ll think of something.” 

“Wait, wha-” Amethyst was about to ask what she meant but Garnet was already walking back to the others.   
______________________

Amethyst tossed and turned before she sighed and spread out on her back. No matter how hard she tried she just couldn’t fall asleep. Her eyes wondered over to Steven’s alarm clock that read 02:42 before they landed on Steven who was passed out in Garnet’s arms. 

Even Pearl was sound asleep a few feet away, curled up like a little ball with her back to Amethyst. Amethyst gulped when she realized that’s why she couldn’t sleep. Pearl hadn’t spoken to her all day and it only made Amethyst feel guiltier. As she pondered over if she should wake Pearl to try and talk to her or just leave it alone and hope it fixes its self, a small strand of light shone out from Pearl’s gem, making Amethyst look over. 

Pearl had sifted to her back and the blindfold around her gem had started slipping off. Amethyst sat up slightly wondering if she should watch the small piece of the dream she could see. They were usually funny but Amethyst didn’t feel like it and it was most likely just about Rose again. Amethyst was about to lie down again when she heard a voice from the dream. It was foreign to her and scared her half to death. 

_“You are so utterly useless! I don’t even know what I was trying to prove to myself. Having a defective Pearl.”_

Amethyst felt her body go cold. She couldn’t see much, only a few shapes and bright white colours that hurt her eyes. Pearl whimpered and curled up on herself even more, causing Amethyst to rise to her knees. 

_“You’ve been given a chance, now all that remain-”_

The dream was cut off as Pearl shot up, sweat running down her brow and tears in her eyes as she clutched her chest and gem. Amethyst slowly got to her feet and was about to ask Pearl if she was okay when Pearl shot up on to her feet. She let out a soft whimper and both hands went to her forehead as she tugged the blindfold off and dropped it before stepping back. 

She stared at it for a split second before she turned and ran. Amethyst heard her trip and fall on one of the last steps and quickly followed her. Pearl sprinted out the door and Amethyst was worried that she was going to run off, but as she got outside the first thing she saw was Pearl sitting against the wall with the heels of her palms pressed into her eyes as she softly cried.

Amethyst slowly closed the door behind her and wondered over. She didn’t know what would be the right thing to do so she did the first thing that came to mind, which was placing her hand on Pearl’s shoulder. Pearl flinched and turned her body away from Amethyst as she looked up. Amethyst quickly pulled her hand back and felt her heart sink as tears ran down Pearl’s face and dripped off her chin. 

“Pearl?” 

“I-I’m fine.” Pearl sniffed as she wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. 

“Okay, but can you not lie to me?” Amethyst took Pearl by her shoulders and turned her so that they were facing each other. 

Fresh tears formed in Pearl’s eyes and she squeezed them shut and lowered her head, biting her lip to hold back sobs, her shoulders shaking. Amethyst wrapped her arms around Pearl’s shoulder and she pulled her closer trying to give her a hug. Their gems pressed against each other and Pearl snapped her head back, cheeks blushing turquoise. 

Amethyst gulped and readjusted her position, getting on her knees. She gently placed her hand on the back of Pearl’s neck and pulled her head down slightly, so that her face was pressed in to Amethyst’s shoulder. 

“I didn’t mean it, P.” Amethyst whispered hoping that Pearl would know what she was talking about and Pearl broke. Her shoulders started to shake violently and she suddenly let out a loud sob that was somewhat muffled against Amethyst’s shoulder. Amethyst jumped a little but quickly recovered and placed her free hand on Pearl’s back. 

They sat there with Pearl crying loudly in to Amethyst’s shoulder and Amethyst awkwardly rubbing her back and wonder if she should have kept her mouth shut. Every now and again Pearl would start to gasp for air, startling Amethyst half to death before she pressed her face against Amethyst’s shoulder again and the crying would go on. 

Amethyst wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that, too long in her opinion before Pearl’s crying got softer and then after a while completely stopped. Pearl sniffed and shook in her arms a while more before her breathing started to pan out again and she became quiet. Amethyst kept rubbing her back and after about five minutes of silence she wondered if Pearl had cried herself to sleep. 

“I know.” Pearl’s voice was so soft Amethyst almost didn’t hear it. “I-I know you were mad a-and that you felt like I was nagging you, b-but the truth is I hate it when you talk badly about yourself because you’re amazing and strong and brave and… and I…” Pearl bit her lip before she whispered out the last part. “I love you.” 

Amethyst froze before she slowly pulled back. Pearl eyes went wide before she shut them tightly wishing she had kept her mouth shut. 

“I-I so sorry, j-just… I didn’t say that, you c-” Pearl was cut off from her rambling when Amethyst gently pressed their lips together. The kiss was slow and gentle, and after a few moments of being paralyzed Pearl hesitantly kissed back. 

Amethyst pulled away first her face hot and she looked at Pearl whose entire face was turquoise. She realized that she had gotten Pearl to blush at least three times in one day, which had to be a new record. Pearl slowly took Amethyst hand and interlocked their fingers. 

Amethyst sat down in front of her, still holding her hand before she spoke. “I love you too. I have for some time but I was too scared to tell you.” She smiled and kissed Pearl’s hand. “Do you want to talk about your dream?” 

Pearl shook her head and pulled her knees closer. 

“I didn’t see it but I heard. Whose voice was that?” 

Pearl gave her a sad smile. “That’s a story for another day.” 

Amethyst chuckled. “Damn P, well do you wanna go back to sleep? I’ll help you with the blindfold.”

Pearl’s smile disappeared and she looked down. “I’m fine but you can sleep if you want.” 

“Aw come on, don’t tell me you’re not tired after crying that much.” 

“I-I’m scared.”

“Oh…” Amethyst shifted a little before she rose to her feet and pulled Pearl up. “I got an idea.”

_________________________

“Aw, they’re so cute.” Steven said as he took a picture of the two gems in front of him, who were curled up against each other. Pearl laid with her head on Amethyst’s chest and her knees bent up, making them form a little ball.

Garnet smirked before she turned the young boy towards the kitchen. “Let’s let them rest and get you some breakfast.” 

“Okay!” Steven beamed as they walked down the stairs. “Oh! When I was at the library with Connie we found this book on gems. Did you know people use to use amethyst gems to keep away nightmares?” 

Garnet looked over her shoulder to her sleeping teammates before smiling. “That sounds about right.”


End file.
